1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear package tray for vehicles, and, more particularly, to a rear package tray for hatch back style vehicles, which is mounted in a trunk compartment of the vehicle such that the rear package tray can be slid back and forth, and is easily and conveniently assembled and disassembled as occasion demands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rear package tray for vehicles is mounted at the rear of a rear seat of the vehicle for supporting the rear seat while isolating the interior of the vehicle from a trunk compartment of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating the structure of a conventional rear package tray for vehicles. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional rear package tray comprises: a package tray panel 2 for isolating the interior of the vehicle from a trunk compartment; a rear window outer frame 1 attached to the front part of the package tray panel 2; and a lower tray panel 3 welded to the rear part of the package tray panel 2 for mitigating impact transmitted from a bumper (not shown).
In a hatch back style vehicle using the rear package tray with the above-stated construction, articles are loaded into the upper space of the package tray panel 2. Consequently, when one or more articles of great bulk are to be loaded, it is difficult to load the articles by only using the upper space of the package tray panel 2.